This application relates to a new cultivar of Vanda hybrid and claims priority to EU application 2012/1963 filed Sep. 17, 2012. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Vanda ‘ON137’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Vanda ‘NCMVN’. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in August of 2001.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in September of 2006 in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1209’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1209’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture (propagation was performed using the base of leaves) in December of 2006. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.